How To Give a Gift
by guyNumber23
Summary: His first year at U.A was almost coming to its end and Izuku still had one more mission to accomplish. It was probably the buggest challenged he had ever faced until now. Giving his gift to Uraraka. Quick one-shot, small fluff IzukuXOchako.


**Before starting, I don't own any rights over Boku no Hero Academia or anything related to it besides this fic. That said, the idea popped into my mind and thought, why not? It's a bit late but it's still December so, here, a short story to get into the mood of the holiday.**

 **How To Give a Gift**

"Huh? Go out?"

The brunette girl with the cute round face and pink spots on her cheeks tilted her head slightly to the left, poking her soft looking cheek with a padded finger.

" _Whaa, I really said it..."_

Midoriya was nervous inside and outside, though his internal turmoil was by far greater. The green teen just asked Uraraka to go out with him.

"Y-yeah, I thought that we c-could go out and… do s-something. You know, f-friends stuff"

He could barely contain the heat from rising to his face as he stood in front of her, waiting for her response while his eyes darted around at great speeds. Since he didn't have any friends when he was younger, he didn't know the correct way to ask someone to hang out, specially when said someone was a girl. Uraraka looked to be considering the idea in her head for a moment, a moment too long for the clumsy boy. The possibility of her saying no plagued his mind, so much that when she opened her mouth to answer, Midoriya cut her to it.

"It's okay if you don't want to! It's almost Christmas and you must want to hang out with the girls! You might have made plans, even! I'm sorry to bother-"

"Okay, let's go"

"Huh?!"

Well, talk about an unexpected outcome. Midoriya really wanted her to say 'yes' but he also prepared for the negative. He prepared too much for the negative, so now he didn't know how to react to Uraraka accepting his invite.

"So, what do you have in mind, Deku-kun?"

"Uh, I…" " _That's bad! I thought so much about her saying no that I didn't plan for her saying yes! Calm down, Izuku. Remember what Ashido said before…"_

Flashback

"How to ask someone to hang out? Why do you need to know, if I'm not being too curious?" Ashido answered the teen with another question. It wasn't all the time that Midoriya came to you asking this type of question. He usually wanted her to know how she used her Quirk, whenever she came up with a new trick.

"I wanted to give Uraraka a gift, but I couldn't find the right time, and I don't know if I can give it to her to in front of everyone s-so… I was hoping that the opportunity could appear i-if we spent some t-time doing s-something…" He nervously fiddled with his hands, looking at anything but her face. Seeing him like that amused Ashido and she thought he was pretty much the definition of adorable.

Beside that, something more important needed her attention. Midoriya was clearly too socially awkward to do it alone so she felt it was her duty to guide him into the ways of social interaction. On top of that, she was a close friend to Uraraka and her crush was about to ask her out to a date, so it was obvious she would help.

"I see… Well, of it was me, I'd like to receive a gift after a very special day"

"A… special day?"

"Yes! So you should think of something nice to do with Ochako-chan before giving her your gift"

"Something nice… like what?"

"Hmmm, what about watching a movie?"

"A movie? That… could work, I guess"

"You could take her to a nice cafe, walk in the park, go to an arcade. Dinner is always an option" Ashido said with a wide slime, laughing internally. She was setting up the best first date for her friend. "Oh, and make sure to always be gentle with her, pay for everything and give her all your attention"

When Ashido looked at him, Midoriya had all her words duly noted on one of his notebooks. The boy was more serious about this that she thought.

"... all my attention. Okay, thank you, Ashido-san" He said turning around and leaving.

"Don't mention it. Have fun!" The pinkette waved at him. "Oh my, I really want to see how Midoriya 'Pile of Nerves' Izuku taking Ochako into a date"

Flashback Ends

"I was t-thinking that… maybe we could, umm, go t-to an arcade I found out…?"

"Oh, it seems cool. When do you want to leave?"

"Umm, is two pm good for you?"

"Hmmm, it sounds good for me, but we should get back before the party starts"

"S-sure! See you there then!" Midoriya turned to leave but Uraraka called him again.

"Deku-kun"

"Yes…?"

"Where should we meet?"

"Oh… oh! I-I will send you a message"

"Okay. See you there then"

Midoriya finally allowed himself to breathe again. Heading to his room, he sat at his desk, reaching for a small box, wrapped in a shiny pink paper with a brown ribbon on top of it. He had to give this to her, no matter what. Doing such thing during the party they would make tomorrow was completely out of question. Midoriya was sure his anxiety wouldn't allow him to make such a bold move in front of his classmates, and he also wanted this to be a special moment. It was the very first gift he gave to someone he could call a friend.

"A friend huh… Yosh, I have to plan this right. This will be the perfect hang out" Said the green teen while he wrote lines and lines of text, along with diagrams, sketches and lots of information.

The next morning came with cold air and bright blue clear skies after some grey clouds that covered the landscape with a thin layer of snow, the perfect weather to give a gift. As the young ones from 1-A woke up, they wished each other a merry Christmas and sat together to eat. Today they didn't have class so they spent most of the morning doing whatever they felt like. Some played games, some were training, some studied, and a student in particular was giving the final touches on his plan.

"Nice! With this plan, nothing can go wrong"

However, when the time came, he couldn't feel more nervous. He looked at the clock every five minutes and checked his phone again and again. His anxiety grew and he tried in vain to tone it down fiddling with his fingers inside the pockets of his thick blue hoodie. Did he give the right address to her? Did something happen in the way and she got late? Were jeans, plain black long sleeved shirt and a hoodie a good choice of clothes? What if she just gave up at the last moment?!

"Deku-kun"

"Waaaah! Uraraka-san!" He nearly jumped out of his skin, turning around and finding the brunette staring at him. She had a dark green jacket over what looked like a white blouse. She also used light blue warm looking pants, matching with the scarf that covered a little of her face.

"Sorry, did I make you wait?"

"N-n-no, not a single bit" In fact she was right on time. Midoriya was worrying for future things again and arrived an hour sooner.

"So, where's this arcade you talked about?"

"O-oh, it's close. I used to come a lot here when I was a kid"

Midoriya walked with Uraraka for a few minutes, crossing a busy street, then got inside a small alley. At the end stood the entrance to the arcade, full of bright lights and many candy machines. Once inside, they met with an atmosphere full of colors and the noises of the old style arcade games. It brought back some memories to the green haired teen, as it used to be one of the places he liked to spend his times.

" _Oh, right! Focus your attention completely on her!"_ "Uraraka-san, let's get some coins there and- Uraraka-san?"

When he turned around, he found the girl in some kind of trance, her eyes filled with awe as she looked around.

"It's… this place is… so cool!"

"Huh? Really?"

"Yes!" She turned around to Midoriya, looking very excited. "I always wanted to come to one of these places!"

He was kinda surprised, to be honest. He didn't expect her to like it so much. After getting some coins with the old man at the counter, they wandered around looking for a game to spend them. Then something caught his green eyes and he instantly dashed to a particular arcade. It was all yellow and it had a drawing of All Might on the sides. The title was 'All Might: Justice Fists' and the start screen showed the backs of the hero.

"Oooh! I remember this one! It had a huge line to play when they brought it here. Why isn't anyone playing?!"

"You seem to know that game pretty well" Uraraka said, a little surprised with his excitement. He noticed that and made a mental note to not let his attention span like this.

"Do… do you want to play it?"

"Sure. But I have to say, I never played games like this before…"

"Don't worry, the controls are really simple. Here, let me show you"

And then they inserted a coin and Uraraka began to play. As she said, she didn't have any skill controlling the pixelated version of the Symbol of Peace, but after some continues she got the hang of it. Some coins later and she got stuck into a certain stage. She decided to give up after six coins spent in the machine. The game then showed the screen to input the three letters of her record. She chose 'O.C.K'.

"Wooow, Deku-kun, look at these high scores! They are over millions!" She pointed at the screen as it rolled to the top scores. "The first ones are all from the same person! Who is 'I.Z.K'?"

"Huh? No one beat my scores?" Midoriya muttered to himself.

"Those are your scores?!"

Midoriya flinched as she jumped and got really close to him, which made his face heat up in seconds.

"Y-yeah, I used to come here a lot…"

"I see… well, do you know any other funny games?"

And then he proceeded to show her all his favorite games. He resisted the urge to show his skill at literally any of the All Might games, choosing other games that she could play with him. They even danced some musics together. In fact, they were having so much fun that he ended forgetting about his main objective. When he remembered, something happened to prevent him from giving Uraraka the gift. Sometimes he got too hyped with a game, other times Uraraka got too carried away. He almost fainted of embarrassment when the old man who ran the place said he installed some photo booths, one specifically for couples, though Uraraka didn't understand, too focused in a game.

After failing four times at the crane game, something Midoriya claimed that never happened before, they sat at a bench enjoying hard candy from the candy machines. Midoriya reached in his pocket for the small box and was about to give it to Uraraka, when she started to talk.

"You know, Deku-kun, I always wanted to play in an arcade when I was little"

"R-really? Then why did you never came?"

"Umm, to be honest, my parents didn't have much money to spare. We always lived on the limit…" She said, fiddling with some hair strands. She seemed a little ashamed to him.

"That's… that's why you decided to be a hero at first, right?"

"Yes… it isn't a cool reason, like you and Iida-kun have but-"

"I might have said it before but I think it's a really good reason. You care for your parents and want to help them. This seems a perfectly good reason for me"

She looked at him for a moment in silence before showing a warm smile.

"Thanks, Deku-kun. For bringing me here and for what you said"

Though he was glad to help, Midoriya had a problem.

" _Oh man, the mood got strange so fast. I can't give her the gift like this… time for plan B!"_

The green teen quickly pulled a notebook from the pocket of his hoodie and discreetly flipped the pages.

"S-s, Uraraka-san. Are you… are you feeling hungry?"

"Huh? Well, a little, but I don't want to bother you-"

"Don't worry about it! I think I know a good place"

He would need to create another opportunity to give her the gift.

Midoriya spent some hours of sleep but he managed to find the perfect cafe to take her. Not very expensive, comfy and close to the area they were. Given the holiday, there wasn't anyone else in there, making the place quiet and perfect to give Uraraka his gift. They took the seats by the window, in front of each other, then came a waitress to take their orders.

"Welcome. What would the young lovebirds like to order? If you allow me, I'd recommend chocolate shortcake and a hot chocolate for two~" She said with a trained yet honest smile. Needless to say, both teens got a red tinge on their faces. Before Uraraka could explain the situation, Midoriya was already bursting into a spree of words and stutter, trying to tell the young lady that they were just friends. The brunette put a hand on Midoriya's shoulder and accepted the offer the waitress made, only asking for two individual cups of hot chocolate. After she left, Uraraka turned to him and realized something.

"Oh my gosh, sorry Deku-kun! I didn't even ask if you wanted that"

"N-no problem, it's okay" " _Man, I think I was supposed to choose something…"_

And while they waited, an awkward silence fell between them. Midoriya looked around, trying to come up with a subject to talk with her.

"Umm-" Both said together.

"You want to say something, Uraraka-san?"

"No, you go first"

"Well, umm… s-sorry about that confusion just now. It must be weird to go out with me…"

"N-no, there's no problem, really. And… I'm liking to hang out with you, Deku-kun" She showed another of her warm smiles, catching Midoriya completely unprepared. He felt his face warming up again.

The awkward silence fell again until the waitress came with the food, giving them a wink as she left. They ate mostly in silence too, just chatting briefly about the food or about something out there.

" _Great. I can't give it to her now. She could think I have second intentions. I think I won't make it… no, don't give up now!"_

After paying for the food, something he had to insist in doing by himself, they were walking by the street, with an entire meter between them. Midoriya was ready to put plan C into action.

"Ne, Uraraka-san, do you want to go there?" He pointed to the a cinema they just passed by.

"Eh? Deku-kun, I don't want to make you spend all your money with me and-"

"D-don't worry, I don't mind. I… I never go out anyway!" This didn't sound the way he wanted it to.

"Okay then. Is there a movie you wanted to see?" She asked as they got inside.

There was this new movie starring All Might and a famous hero from Europe but he let Uraraka choose. Unfortunately, Uraraka just picked the first one she saw, not being used to watch films at the cinema, and it ended being a random Christmas themed romcom, which made both teens nervous. The main plot was about a socially awkward boy who tried desperately to confess to the girl he fell in love with, but the world seemed to conspire against him. In the end he managed to tell her how he really felt and both kissed under a mistletoe. It might be because of the comment the waitress made, but it was enough to give them both a strong blush. It didn't help either that there were a lot of couples watching the movie too, at least most of them. Good thing the room was dark, but Midoriya wished the sound could prevent him from listening some embarrassing talking.

Coming out of the cinema, Midoriya was ready to give Uraraka his gift. Despite the awkward and kinda embarrassing mood, he had to do it now. It was almost night and they had to return to U.A. Everyone should be getting ready to the party, so he reached for the gift in his pocket.

"U-Uraraka-san!"

"What is it, Deku-kun?" She looked at him with her hands behind her. Midoriya tapped his foot nervously on the floor, building up his courage and thinking of what line he should use.

" _Say it, Izuku. Like you practiced during night. Just say it to her. Uraraka-san, since I came to U.A, you had been probably my best friend. No, my best friend, and I wanted to give you this gift. It's not much but I wanted to give you something special to remember me"_

"Uraraka-san, since I-"

"Oh, wait up Deku-kun. Just gimme a second" Uraraka reached for her phone and answered it.

"Hi, Tsu-chan. Yes. Mmhmm. No, really? Now? Okay, we're going now. Okay, see ya" She finished and turned to Midoriya. "Deku-kun, Tsu-chan said they'll start the party sooner. Kaminari was complaining and Kirishima was hungry. Let's go back?"

"But I…"

Uraraka held his hand and pulled him lightly. They weren't so far but still they had to walk some minutes. Midoriya started to follow her and she let go of his hand. Almost at U.A's entrance she turned around and asked.

"Wait, you wanted to say something back then"

"Oh, it's… it's nothing important. You can go ahead, I have to do something..."

She hesitated for a moment but rushed inside.

"Umm, alright. Don't take too long, okay?"

"Okay…"

And now Midoriya was alone at the entrance with the small gift on his hand. He stared at it and let out a tired sigh.

"... In the end I didn't make it… Where did I go wrong?" 

Later, at the 1-A dorms, everyone gathered in the common room, completely decorated and ready to the party. The students brought a lot of food and games, and they even convinced Jiro to bring some of her vinyl discs. As usual, Iida acted like some kind of fun police, making sure that no one exceeded too much, as this could bring problems to the class. To counter that, Kaminari dragged the tall teen around with Sero, getting him to 'break' some rules. It didn't pass an entire hour and Mineta was already hanging from the ceiling, upside-down and wrapped in a cocoon of bandages, courtesy of Yaoyorozu. Kirishima had to hold Bakugo back because he wanted to use the grape head as a piñata, having a blindfold and a bat already in hands. Aoyama was determined to drag Tokoyami out of his dark corner, which made the bird head teen a little uncomfortable at first. He wasn't used to parties like this but he ended enjoying the company of his friends. At another corner, specifically near the drinks, Todoroki stood in a contemplative state, until Ashido and Hagakure pulled the boy into a game of mimic, discovering yet another talent of the icy hot teen.

As for Uraraka, she never went to parties like this, so it was a bit overwhelming for her. In her own words, she felt in a bourgeois fancy reunion. Yaoyorozu had to disagree, as it lacked a few details, like a piglet, formal dresses and a jewelry showcase. As expected from the princess of 1-A, thought the other students, she was on another level. Looking at nowhere in particular, Uraraka got surprised by a pink face with a wide smile.

"Mina-chan, don't sneak up on me like that"

"Hehehe, daydreaming, Ochako-chan? So your date must have been wonderful~"

"Date? What date?"

"Huh? Didn't Midoriya asked you out? By the way, I'm curious about his gift for you. Can you tell me what it is? Pretty please?"

Uraraka wasn't quite following.

"Yeah, me and Deku-kun were hanging out this afternoon. But it wasn't a date, I guess"

"Really?! Didn't he took you to a movie or eat somewhere? Man, I explained it to him in details…" Ashido waved her head.

"In details? What do you mean?"

"Well, yesterday he came to me asking about how to invite someone to go out. Looks like he never did this before, so I gave him the basics on 'date science'"

Coming to think about it, what they did together looked a lot with a date, Uraraka thought. No wonder the waitress thought they were a couple, and the guy that handed them the tickets for the movie gave a thumbs up for Midoriya. Realizing that made the brunette heat up in her face. She went on a date with Midoriya without realizing! What if he was planning to confess to her and she was too oblivious to notice. Did he even showed any signs? He did looked like he wanted to say something.

What would she do now? Did she miss a great opportunity?! Wait, wait, it had to be something else. He was really quick to deny that they were a couple and just friends, too quick for her liking. Back then she acted on impulse and stopped his storm of explanations, mostly because she didn't like the idea of 'just friends'. But what was done, was done. She couldn't go back. It would be so much easier if he told her it was a date, though she suspected her reaction would be very different.

"So, what was his gift?"

Uraraka snapped out of her thoughts as Ashido snapped her fingers and called for the brunette.

"Gift?"

"He didn't give it you? That was the main reason!" She said throwing her hands up in a over dramatic fashion.

"He… wanted to give me something?"

"Yeah, I said it was a date but only because my tips were for a date. He probably didn't even notice. I wanted you to have a good time with him, knowing how much you like Midoriya" Ashido rested a hand in Uraraka's shoulder, and she watched the blush in the brunette's face increase.

"M-Mina-chan! What are you talking about?! I don't like him- I mean, I like Deku-kun b-but not in that way! Not that I would never like him! You know, in that specific way. I just, well, I-"

"Hahaha, girl, relax. Take your time, I can wait for this ship to sale!~"

"Mina-chan!"

"Hehehe, just kidding~ But seriously now, he wanted to give you something. I don't know what it was but I… I…" Terror suddenly appeared in her pink face. "I totally ruined the surprise! Aaaah, I can't believe I made such a thing!"

"Mina-chan, what's up?"

"Did something happen, ribbit?"

Tsuyu and Hagakure came when they head Mina shouting.

"Girls, terrible news, I accidentally told Uraraka about Midoriya's surprise!"

"Ribbit, that's why we don't trust you with many secrets"

"Mina-chan, you have to be more careful with what you say…"

"You told them?!" Uraraka was even more embarrassed now, so much that she started to float in an attempt to vanish. Tsuyu held her with her tongue like a balloon. "This is so embarrassing…"

"Don't worry, Ochako-chan, the one embarrassed here is Mina because of her big mouth"

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"You should be apologizing to her" Tsuyu pointed to the floating girl.

"Sorry, Ochako-chan, I promise I'll get you another date and-"

"There's no need, really!"

Back on the floor and a little less embarrassed, Uraraka was thinking about Midoriya now. As she thought, he did wanted to say something, but she just ignored it. If only she had insisted more.

"Mina-chan, why don't Midori gives her the gift at the party? We're going to exchange gifts angway?"

"I asked him that and he said it would be too embarrassing. Plus, his secret gift isn't for her. I picked Ochako's name and- aaah! I did it again!"

While Hagakure shook Mina and Tsuyu waved her head looking down, Uraraka thought about the words she just said. So, after giving her gift to Tokoyami, the person she picked, she went out after the green haired teen. He was one of the firsts to reveal whose name he got and after some stutter and giving a colorful box to Todoroki, he left the dorms alone.

Outside was colder than during the afternoon. The wind wasn't blowing too strong but it made her nose feel cold. Looking around, Uraraka didn't see Midoriya anywhere near. Then she stepped on something, a notebook. It was from the same type Midoriya used to make his notes on Quirks and heroes. It was close to footprints in the thin layer of snow. She decided to follow the footprints and while she did so, Uraraka opened the notebook. As she read what was inside, shock made its way into her expression.

"The perfect way to give a gift: plan A… it goes all the way to P! And this is… ten page of good lines to say when you give it to her! Deku-kun, you worry too much sometimes…" She didn't know exactly how to react or how she should feel about it. The amount of effort he made just to give her something. Somehow, after reading this elaborated plan, she didn't feel worthy of receiving a gift from him. No, it was more like, even though it was really weird, it was kinda… cute?

Anyway, the footsteps effectively lead Uraraka to her objective. She found Midoriya sitting on a bench near the entrance. He was looking up at the sky. It had some clouds but the moon was completely visible. It looked bigger than usual. As she approached him, she noticed he was muttering something.

"Hmm, the Stepe Wolves duo uses moonlight to power up. Could it be that a super moon could increase their powers…?"

"You never change, do you, Deku-kun?"

Midoriya jumped to his feet in surprise. He didn't expect company right now, and certainly not her company.

"U-Uraraka-san?! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. Everyone is having fun at the party. Are you not having fun?" She held true concern in her words and looks.

"No, I… I think I never had so much fun before. I just… I just had to get some fresh air, clear my mind"

"I get you. It's a bit overwhelming for me too"

"That's why you're here?"

"Umm, about that…" She took a deep breath in. "Mina-chan… she accidentally told me that… you asked her how to ask someone to hang out before you came to ask me out"

Midoriya froze in place, but not because of the cold.

"O-oh, really…? Did… d-did she say something else?"

"Y-yeah, she said you wanted to… to give me something, but she didn't say what it was"

Before she could continue, Midoriya cut her to it.

"S-sorry about that! It's true. I-I ended making you waste the entire afternoon with me and I didn't even… get to give it to you"

"Deku-kun" She stepped forward and held him on his shoulders. "I didn't waste my afternoon with you, I spent her with you. I think I never had so much fun in my life as today. I went to an arcade and played lots of games, I went to a cafe and even watched a movie"

"Yeah, I… Ashido-san said it could help me to create a good mood so I could give it to you. I wanted it to be perfect and..."

"She… she probably got the wrong idea, but I had a great time with you. Plus, you don't have to make it perfect. You did all this just to give me a gift... Even if you didn't, I would be super happy to receive something from you"

"R-really?! I… I wanted to give you something so you could remember me. So I thought that is had to be very special"

"Can… can I see it?"

"O-oh, sure!"

Midoriya tapped all the pockets on his jacket and pants, until he found the small pink box. The ribbon was a little messed but it still looked good. He slowly gave it to her, his hands shaking no matter how much he tried to stop. She just stood there with the gift in her hands, staring at it for a moment. He got worried. Maybe he should have chosen something better.

"Can I open it?"

"Yes. Sorry about that, it's nothing too fancy or expensive. When I saw it, I thought it would look good in you…"

Uraraka undid the ribbon with all the care and gently unwrapped the tiny box, opening it and looking at its contents. Her eyes widened a bit and she picked it up with her fingers, lifting a thin silvery chain. Hanging from it, a tiny ball that looked like a green marble, with a thin band of silvery metal circling it.

"It's…"

"Planet Saturn, I guess. I looked at it and I immediately remembered of you and your Quirk. Since it was green, well…" Midoriya said fiddling with his green curls. "As I said, it's really nothing special. I thought a lot of times that I should get something better but… I couldn't think of something and when I noticed I was already out of time…"

She raised the small marble up, aligning with the moon. Looking inside, it was like she had the universe in her fingers. The clouds cleared and the many bright starts were reflecting inside the tiny planet, forming a beautiful green universe, only for her.

"I… I loved it!"

"Wait, seriously?!"

"Of course I'm serious! I told you I would be happy to receive anything from you, but this is so beautiful, so cute! I really loved it! Thank you, Deku-kun!"

Uraraka acted on impulse, being carried by her emotions, and ended giving the boy a tight hug. Only after she noticed he was stiff as a statue, she noticed what she just did.

"S-sorry, Deku-kun, I just- I mean, it was a reflex and-"

"I-I-It's okay! Really! I-I don't mind!" Midoriya said. Doing his best to not shake too much, and failing at it, he returned the hug, slowly increasing the strength of it. It was like her warmth washed away his anxiety and fears. He could trust in her. Uraraka hugged him tight and thanked him again. After letting go, Midoriya nervously hand a hand through his hair.

"You have… something you want to say, Deku-kun?"

"Yeah… Umm, since I came to U.A, you were the first person to help me, even if you didn't know me yet. And since then you have been my friend and helps me when I need. You even changed my old nickname from something that bothered me to something I feel proud of. Ummm, how can I say, I'm glad I made so many friends here but… you're by far the most important, Uraraka-san"

She was shocked and touched at the same time. It wasn't always that she got to see this side of Midoriya, this confident side, that is. It was usually when he got serious about saving someone or achieving some goal, so that meant he really wanted to say these words to her. Words that were from the bottom of his heart, since they were totally different from that she read on his note.

"Not that I don't care about Iida-kun or the others! What I mean is-"

"Hehehehe, I got it, Deku-kun"

"Really? Oh, that's nice"

Even if she wasn't being completely honest with him, and with herself too, her next words were completely true.

"You know, Deku-kun, I think that knowing you at the entrance exams… was one of the best things that happened in my life. I'm really happy to be someone so important for you and… I want you to know that you're really important for me too"

The smile in her lips hid a small desire to be more than friends, but she could wait a little longer to tell him how she felt. After everything that he did, Midoriya kind of motivated her to say it. He went all this way to express his feelings for her, to tell her she had a special place in his life. So Uraraka decided that she would do the same one day. Eventually.

"S-so, maybe we should go back. Everyone must be worried about us"

"Yeah, I just told Mina that I was going out to look for you and… oh no"

"What? Did something happen?"

"I think… I think something IS happening right now"

"Like what?"

"Mina-chan talking more than she should"

At the party, Mina sneezed. As Uraraka suspected, the pinkette was talking with Jiro, Yaoyorozu, Tsuyu, and Hagakure about Uraraka currently being alone with Midoriya somewhere in this 'romantic night'. Just as she mentioned their names, the duo opened the doors and Uraraka was quick to join them and explain what happened, while Midoriya was kidnapped by Kaminari and Sero, who started to interrogate him about how far he went with Uraraka. Both Midoriya and Uraraka had to say with all the letters that they were just friends.

" _Well… for now, I hope"_ A thought in common crossed their minds.

 **Well, that's it. It isn't anything really special but again, I felt like posting it. Anyway, hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
